


Elevator Love

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Elevators, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case keeps the team at the Yard and two of them find relief…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Love

As the elevator doors closed, they were finally alone. Gibbs reached out and flipped the emergency switch, bringing them to a halt. As he turned to McGee, his eyes were dark and he licked his lips as he advanced. “God, Tim. We’ve been here over 24-hours and I haven’t fucked you dirty since before we left home.”

 

Tim’s breath hitched, he always loved it when his partner of three years talked like this. The man’s lips captured his in a possessively bruising kiss and Tim moaned into it as his body arched into the other, an arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer into the muscled frame of the silver-haired agent. As they broke apart, the younger man was flushed and breathless. “Damn, Timmy. You know I love it when you’re this responsive,” he rumbled against the full lips of his sexy lover.

 

Tim gasped as Jethro trailed kisses along his jawline and around his neck, a hand finding its way to the back of the other man’s head and carded through his hair as the kisses continued. “Fuck, Jethro, don’t stop.”

 

Jethro’s eyes glinted. “Timmy, such an innocent looking mouth, such language.”

 

As Tim smiled his other hand travelled lightly over the crotch of his lover, the shaft already half hard with interest. “That wasn’t what you said the other night when I had your cock in my mouth and I did that thing with my tongue that you like so much. I seem to remember the words ‘ _good_ ’, ‘ _talented_ ’ and ‘ _gonna cum_ ’ leaving your lips.”

 

T he crotch thrust against the young man’s hand as its owner recalled the occasion in detail  and as it grew, Tim sank to his knees, his hands undoing the zipper in front of him.  S lipp ing out the long, thick cock,  h e let it  s it in his hand  for a moment  as he admired  it,  blushing as he recalled  the memory of  i t buried  so completely in his ass.  He  always managing to be impressed  and awed that he could to this to  th is  man .  T im let go of his lover’s cock and undid the pants, lower ing them  along  with the boxer briefs. “I wonder what I could do with this?”

 

“My cock, your mouth, please.” Tim suckled on his longest finger, and when it was wet, he teased the entrance to the man’s ass as he took the cock, inch-by-beautiful-inch into his throat until his nose reached the wiry hair around Jethro’s cock and he felt the man’s balls against his chin.

 

T im grinned as he saw the man’s head resting against the wall and his eyes closed. “Hmmm, so good, my Timmy. So  damn  good.”

 

“Look at me, Jethro.”

 

When his blue eyes locked onto Tim’s face, he saw him suck on the finger he’d been using to tease his hole. There was a wicked grin from the younger man as he gasped at the sight. “You always taste so good, Jethro. How would you like to feel my finger all the way in?”

 

Jethro lolled his head back again as he whimpered. “Fuck. Please, Timmy, please. All the way in.”

 

Tim’s eyes glinted. “I love hearing you beg.” Then his finger breached him and it slipped all the way in as the cock was returned to the mouth. With finger and mouth in place, Jethro almost fucked himself against them, rocking against the finger and then thrusting  back into the warm wetness of Tim’s practised mouth.

 

H e  continued to minister to the older man  and his finger found the man’s prostate. As he started moving his finger over the sensitive nub, the other man started letting out mewls of pleasure as the sensations  began  rippl ing through his body.  All too soon, the sensation was to o much for Jethro. “God… fuck… c … c…  cum soon.”

 

Feeling the impending orgasm, Tim hummed around the shaft, sending extra stimulation through the man, who finally found his release as he shot jet after jet of cum down the man’s throat. Tim cleaned the cock up before he stood and pulled the clothes back up for the man to fasten  and then he pulled  him  close . “You liked?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” As Jethro noticed Tim’s arousal, he asked his own question. “What about you?”

 

He moved closer to the man’s ear to whisper. “Ducky and Jimmy have gone for the night. Autopsy is empty and I have lube and condoms in my bag. Send everyone for a break in about half an hour. There’s that dirty fuck we both want you to give me.”

 

Jethro kissed him deeply, tasting himself on the younger man.  “Promise?”

 

“Promise. I need to be able to feel you for a few hours after we’ve finished.”

 

Jethro took him into another kiss and flipped the switch. As Gibbs reached the bull pen he spoke to Tony and Ziva. “You two, take a couple hours off in about half an hour.”

 

Gibbs grinned to himself as he sat down, and as the youngest agent on his team returned, he looked over at Tim and the younger man caught the lust in his eyes.


End file.
